To Together and For Forever
by AlvinaVin
Summary: Selama 1 tahun, Yesung bersedih karena Ryeowook yang kini tiada di sisinya. Harapan Yesung pada sang malaikat hanya satu, yaitu bisa hidup bersama Ryeowook kembali. Akankah harapannya terwujud? UPDATE! YeWook fic
1. Chapter 1

**-To Together and For Forever-**

**Rated: T**

**Cast : YeWook feat Sungmin & Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy, Humor**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni! Asli buatan author!**

**Warning: Yaoi! Jangan ada yang membakar FF ini ya! **

**Selamat membaca =D**

Di suatu tempat di atas muka bumi ini, tinggalah namja bernama Yesung, si kepala besar. Hidupnya serba berkekurangan, hanya mengharapkan uang yang didapatnya dari hasil minta-minta. Pengemis, itulah pekerjaannya. Makanan, itulah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Jika tidak ada hal itu, ia akan mati dan menjadi abu. Dan Ryeowook, namja yang paling dicintainya, kini tiada disisinya. Ciuman lembut dari Ryeowook, itulah yang paling dirindukannya.

Di musim yang begitu dingin, Yesunglah satu-satunya manusia yang masih bertahan dengan baju tipisnya. Kenangan sedihlah yang selalu meliputinya saat melihat baju yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana tidak? Baju itu adalah pemberian dari pacar terakhirnya, yang tak lain bernama Ryeowook. Apakah mereka putus? Tidak, mereka tidak putus. Mereka hanya terpisah oleh suatu keadaan yang sangat mendesak. Saat itu Yesung tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya sudah diikat oleh tali serta ditahan oleh orang-orang yang memegangi kaki dan tangannya. Ia hanya mampu melihat Ryeowook yang diculik oleh Sungmin tepat di depan kedua matanya. Setahu Yesung, Sungmin sangat tergila-gila pada Ryeowook yang sangat imut, tapi Sungmin tak mampu mengambil jalan lain selain jalan selicik ini. Karena inilah satu-satunya cara yang diyakininya paling ampuh untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. Menjadikan Ryeowook miliknya…

"Ryeowook… Maafkan aku, aku begitu mencintaimu… Maafkan aku yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat melihat kau diculik olehnya…." Yesung berkata pelan sambil menangis, mengingat masa lalunya itu. Saat ini ia tengah menangis di pinggir jalan yang begitu kotor akan debu dan polusi. Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

"Selamat malam!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menyapa Yesung, ia pun segera menengok pada sumber suara tersebut.

"Saya seorang malaikat. Eunhyuk imnida…" kata orang itu, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yesung imnida…" sapa Yesung.

Sang malaikat pun memperhatikan wajah Yesung sejenak. "Mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih? Apa kau tidak kaget malaikat sepertiku bisa memunculkan diri padamu?" tanya malaikat itu.

"Aku tidak akan heran. Karena aku percaya pada keajaiban seperti apapun yang ada di dunia ini." Masih dengan air mata yang berlinang, Yesung berusaha menahan tangisannya dan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan malaikat tersebut. "Aku sangat mengharapkan keajaiban akan datang padaku…."

Malaikat itu pun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan khawatir. "Apa permintaanmu? Biar kukabulkan…" tawar malaikat itu.

"Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Ryeowook. Tiada hal lain yang kuinginkan selain dirinya. Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau bersedia merelakan hidupmu dan membawa Ryeowook bersamamu?" tanya sang malaikat.

"Apa maksudmu?" respon Yesung, kaget dengan pertanyaan sang malaikat.

Sang malaikat menghela napas singkat. "Maksudku, kau harus bersedia mati dan membiarkan dia mati bersamamu, dengan begitu kau bisa hidup bersamanya. Kau setuju? Aku akan memberikan kalian kehidupan seperti di Surga, maksudku, aku akan membiarkan kalian tinggal di Surga."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin melawan dan bermain-main dengan takdir hidup dan mati." tolak Yesung tegas pada tawaran sang malaikat. "Cara yang lain saja!"

Mendengar jawaban Yesung, sang malaikat pun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mari kita pergi menemui Ryeowook! Ayo kita lari ke tempatnya sekarang!" ajak sang malaikat.

"Apa? Kau tahu dimana dia?" respon Yesung dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat. Matanya pun kini tampak berbinar-binar. "Jangankan berlari. Ditusuk pisau pun aku rela asal bisa hidup bersama dengannya!"

"OKE! LET'S GO!" teriak sang malaikat.

.

.

Yesung pun berlari dengan penuh semangat bersama Eunhyuk, sang malaikat. Menempuh jarak sekitar 200 km, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah.

"Yeah! Kita sudah sampai!" Sang malaikat berseru girang, merasa sangat kagum pada usaha keras yang dilakukannya bersama Yesung, berlari sejaruh 200 km. It's SO COOL!

"Eunhyuk… Thanks banget ya!" ucap Yesung.

"It's okay. Ayo kita masuk!" balas sang malaikat.

"Okay!"

Rumah itu tidak ada penjaga, tidak dikunci pula, dan tentunya terlihat sangat sepi.

"Rumah siapa ini?" tanya Yesung.

Sang malaikat pun menarik tangan Yesung. "Kayaknya sih rumah Sungmin. Kita langsung masuk saja!"

'Kayaknya? Apa boleh buat, aku percaya saja deh…' batin Yesung.

Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit bagi mereka untuk menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang ada, hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan kamar yang ditempati oleh Ryeowook.

"Yesung?" seru Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yesung pun segera berlari ke arah Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryeowook…"

Akhirnya YeWook menangis-nangis ria bersama layaknya pasangan yang pabho. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, sang malaikat, hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh yang akhirnya berganti dengan senyuman. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba mereka berciuman, sambil tetap berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Sang malaikat yang tadinya tersenyum, sekarang malah cemberut.

"Kalian! Jangan berciuman di depan orang sembarangan donk! Bikin JEALOUS ajah!" bentak sang malaikat.

Bukannya menghentikan adegan, mereka malah tetap melanjutkan ciuman mereka, semakin hot, semakin hot, dan sangat-sangat hot (hingga author tak ingin menceritakan detailnya). Akhirnya mereka berhenti berciuman dan Eunhyuk pun merasa lega. Tapi tiba-tiba, YeWook naik ke ranjang bersama.

"Mau apa kalian di ranjang?" teriak sang malaikat, merasa tak percaya dengan pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang sedang naik ke ranjang bersama. Namun, karena mereka berdua sungguh pabho, mereka tidak berbuat yang macam-macam. Yesung hanya menyelimuti Ryeowook dan memeluknya, meletakkan kepala Ryeowook dalam dekapan dadanya.

Melihat adegan yang menurutnya lucu dan hangat itu, Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan tersenyum haru. "Kupikir aku akan melihat pemandangan yang erotis. Ternyata hanya seperti ini… GUBRAK! Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dipenuhi rasa cinta…" kata sang malaikat pelan. "Sudah lama kalian terpisah. Biarlah kali ini kalian bersatu."

.

.

Baru mereka tidur bersama (maksudnya di atas ranjang yang sama) selama 10 menit, Sungmin, sang pemilik rumah yang menculik Ryeowook, sudah datang ke kamar itu.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Suara Sungmin seketika itu juga langsung membuat YeWook terbangun.

"Dan siapa si 'kerempeng' ini?" tanya Sungmin kasar.

"Gue malaikat tau! Dasar gigi kelinci gak tau diri!" Eunhyuk sang malaikat pun balas membentak Sungmin.

"Loe tuh yang gak tau diri!" Sungmin pun balik membentak sang malaikat.

Terjadilah adu mulut gak jelas antara Sungmin dan sang malaikat. Membuat YeWook menatap pertengkaran tersebut dengan tatapan pabho.

"Hentikan! Buat apa kalian bertengkar! Gak penting amat!" bentak Yesung seketika.

"Huweee, aku takut lihat mereka adu mulut kayak gitu. Huweeeee…." Ryeowook menangis, Yesung pun segera memeluknya.

"Sudahlah honey, jangan menangis,,," kata Yesung lembut, berusaha menenangkan pasangannya itu.

Mendengar tangisan Ryeowook, Sungmin dan sang malaikat segera menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Berhentilah memeluk Ryeowook! Dia milikku!" teriak Sungmin pada Yesung.

"Biarkanlah aku bersamanya, aku mohon… Aku sangat mencintainya…" pinta Yesung sambil tetap memeluk Ryeowook, tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sungmin pun menatap Yesung tajam dengan amarah yang membara. "Tidak akan pernah! Kau pikir aku akan sebodoh itu mengabulkan permintaanmu!"

"Jahat! Biarkan aku bersama Yesung! Aku hanya ingin bersama Yesung!" sahut Ryeowook yang baru saja berhenti menangis.

Dalam waktu sekejab, perkataan Ryeowook membuat Sungmin merasa sangat sedih dan marah. Apapun usaha yang dilakukan Sungmin selama ini, selalu gagal meluluhkan hati Ryeowook. Semuanya sia-sia….

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan membunuh Yesung untukmu," ucap Sungmin frustasi. "Agar kau melupakannya!"

Sungguh kalimat yang sangat mengagetkan. Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut tepat ke arah Yesung.

"MATILAH KAU!" teriak Sungmin, diikuti dengan tembakannya.

PRAANG! Peluru itu meleset dengan sendirinya, mengenai kaca jendela kamar tersebut. YeWook hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat kejadian tersebut. Semua berlalu begitu cepat, tentu membuat keduanya kaget.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" respon Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dasar BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Emosi Eunhyuk sang malaikat telah mencapai batasnya. "Dengan sihirku, jangankan membuat pelurumu meleset, aku mampu melenyapkanmu sekarang juga!"

Dalam sekejab, pistol yang ada dalam genggaman Sungmin menghilang.

Eunhyuk pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah melihat kepanikan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Sudah kuhilangkan pistolmu bukan? Jangan bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia! Aku benci itu!" Itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang malaikat, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya menghilang seketika itu juga.

BRUUK! Sang malaikat tiba-tiba ambruk. Dengan cepat, YeWook segera turun dari ranjang menghampiri sang malaikat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku harus menerima hukuman karena menggunakan kemampuanku untuk membantu manusia," jawab sang malaikat dengan suara yang lemah. "Sungmin sudah kukirimkan ke nereka. Kekuatanku perlahan-lahan akan menghilang dan aku akan musnah sebentar lagi…"

"Ini semua karena kami. Huweeee…" Ryeowook yang tak mampu menahan kesedihannya pun menangis.

"Eunhyuk… Mian ya… Dan terima kasih atas segalanya…" ucap Yesung diiringi isakan tangisnya.

Kini mereka bertiga pun terhanyut dalam suasana haru yang amat mendukakan.

"Berbahagialah kalian… Jangan sia-siakan perjuanganku… Perbaikilah kehidupan kalian. Cari pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan menjadi pengemis… Semoga cinta kalian kan abadi…" kata sang malaikat. Air mata pun mulai berjatuhan membasahi kedua pipi sang malaikat. Air mata yang sungguh indah bagaikan permata berkilauan.

"Pasti! Itu sudah pasti!" balas Yesung.

"Aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya!" sahut Ryeowook.

"Selamat tinggal. Saranghae…" ucap sang malaikat untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Setelahnya ia langsung menghilang, meninggalkan YeWook dengan kepedihan dibalik kebahagiaan yang tengah mereka rasakan karena mereka telah berhasil bersatu kembali.

.

.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Eunhyuk, malaikat baik hati yang tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh YeWook selamanya, akan selalu dikenang YeWook sepanjang masa. Kini, Yesung telah bekerja di salah satu pasar swalayan sebagai penjaga kasir sedangkan Ryeowook menjadi guru TK. Berkat kebaikan hati malaikat itulah, saat ini YeWook telah berhasil menjalani hidup dalam kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Saranghae Yesung… "

"Saranghae Ryeowook… Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…"

-_THE END_-

Thanks ya buat yang udah baca _"

Semoga kalian menyukainya =)

Mohon reviewnya ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Saranghae Yesung… "_

"_Saranghae Ryeowook… Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya…"_

_._

_._

_Mianhae Ryeowook… Ada 1 problema yang belum aku ceritakan padamu. Ada 1 problema yang seharusnya tengah menimpa kita. Problema yang sesungguhnya belum menunjukkan titik penyelesaiannya. _

_Sudahkah aku menceritakan tentang peristiwa yang seharusnya kita hadapi?_

_Belum… _

_Dan apakah kau sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini tanpa pernah aku memberitahu?_

_Tentu saja belum… _

_Jadi kau tak mungkin sudah tahu akan hal ini… _

_Karena kita memang belum mengalaminya… _

**-To Together and For Forever-**

**Rated: T**

**Cast : YeWook feat Sungmin & Eunhyuk**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy, Humor**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni! Asli buatan author!**

**Warning: Yaoi**

**A/N**: Ini FF yang dipublish bulan Januari lalu, sudah lama bukan? Banyak yang bilang penulisan FF yang di kolom chapter 1 alurnya kecepatan, maka author edit supaya lebih enak dibaca. Kolom chapter 2 ini hanyalah tambahan. Nah, Happy Reading guys!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Selamat malam!" Mendengar suara tersebut, Yesung yang sedang duduk melamun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap pada sesosok yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Eunhyuk?" respon Yesung seketika.

Sang malaikat pun mendengus kesal. "Kau tak pernah kaget kalau aku yang muncul ya?"

"Kan sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku percaya pada keajaiban," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Termasuk jika malaikat sepertimu muncul."

Kalimat Yesung membuat Eunhyuk tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu, aku datang untuk apa?"

Yesung pun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Soal kematian yang waktu itu kau katakan?"

"Nae. Tapi waktu itu kan kau sudah menolak untuk bersedia mati," jawab Eunhyuk.

Yesung langsung tercengang, mengingat penolakannya. "Dan kau menawarkan cara lain, cara manual. Datang ke rumah Sungmin dan menghadapinya langsung tanpa melalui jalan pintas dengan bersedia mati."

Eunhyuk tidak merespon perkataan Yesung yang terakhir, hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat memandangi Yesung lekat.

Yesung berusaha tetap terlihat santai, menyembunyikan kegugupannya atas sikap Eunhyuk yang menurutnya tidak wajar.

"Aku harusnya sudah musnah kan?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan pada Yesung. "Kau ingat kan kalau waktu itu aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan musnah karena menolong kalian para manusia."

DEG! Kalimat Eunhyuk membuat Yesung tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Lalu sekarang aku ada di sini. Aku bisa muncul di hadapanmu…"

Yesung tetap diam, menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang kini ia rasakan.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yesung masih terdiam, berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengontrol ketakutan yang semakin mencekamnya.

"Karena aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu…"

Hening. Yesung tetap tak merespon, hanya menahan sejuta keresahan yang membelenggunya.

"Kematian akan menjemput kalian…"

.

.

_To Be_ …. ?

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N**: Sekian sampai di sini dulu ya =D

Meski author merasa akhirannya menggantung, FF ini sudah tamat dan ini hanyalah epilognya XD

Atau lebih baik dilanjutkan saja? Author bingung, tergantung pada review kalian semua ya =D

Kalau pun FF ini berlanjut, akan author buat dalam To Together and For Forever 2

See you readers… =D

Thanks for reading and Review please?


End file.
